Fighting with the Devil Could get you Burned
by hardy101
Summary: Biancha has been in and out of jail more then she could count and she is only 25 years old. She's on the run from something or someone. Follow her journey as her bike breaks down in Charming and she feels an odd connection with the clubs' hit man. Can she find a place in his heart, or will she do what she is best at... RUN AWAY!, better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

NAME: Happy

AGE: 25

HAIR: Bald

EYE COLOR: Brown

HEIGHT: 6 foot 1

FROM: Tacoma, Washington

BIOGRAPHY ABOUT THE PERSON

Happy is from a charter club in Tacoma. He often visits Charming, California for dirty work for Clay Morrow. He is the clubs' killer. He kills for the club. His mother died at a young age and his dad is an abusive drunk. He is a tattoo artist and has 16 happy faces on his lower stomach. Which is how he got his nickname. His smiley faces represent all the people he has killed for the club. He sometimes goes nomad. He has been arrested 46 times and been in jail 12 times.

NAME: Biancha Meredith Esposito

AGE: 21

FROM: Wichita, Kansas

HAIR COLOR: Brown

EYE COLOR: Green / Hazel

WEIGHT: 120lbs

HEIGHT: 5 foot 6

DETAILS ABOUT LIFE:

Dad was an active Marine, died back in Iraq, when she was 17 years old. Mom turned into a druggie and a prosecute. Biancha has been arrested 14 times and has been in jail 10 times. She is an MMA fighter, and she carries a gun in her bag and a knife in her boot. She is on the run from her past.

Chapter One: PLOT

"Where's our money bitch!" Biancha heard someone yell as someone kicked down the door to her and her mom's apartment.

"Please I don't have it." She heard her mom beg. Biancha slowly got out of bed. Careful not to make any noise and opened her bed room door. She peaked out and saw her mom laying on the floor.

"Time's up bitch either give us our money or you die." She saw a white guy with tattoos on his neck growl.

"Please take my daughter. That will pay back the debt won't it." She heard her mom beg.

"Fuck" Biancha cursed as she ran to her bed. She pulled out a green army back pack that used to be her dads when he was in the marines. She hurried up and threw clothes in there. She then threw her laptop, her charger and her cell phone in there too. She made sure to grab her wallet and her gun.

"Where is she?" The guy growled. Biancha hurried up and slid her A curved, trailing-point knife in her boot.

"In her bed room. First door on the left." Her mom coughed.

"Fuck" Biancha cursed as she heard the footsteps come closer to her door. Biancha had the window open when the guys burst in.

"Get her" A guy shouted. Biancha strapped on her book bag and jumped out the window. She then began running, as she was running everyone looked at her.

"Mom she looks like she needs help." A little girl said as she tugged on her mom's dress.

"No, she is probably just another run away." The girl commented back. Biancha blocked them out as she turned around and saw the guys gaining on her.

"Don't stop keep moving." Her mind was shouting at her as Biancha ran down a dark ally.

"There she is get her." She heard them shout.

"Shit" Biancha cursed as she tried to run faster. At the end of the ally she saw a VFR1200F Street bike.

"Oh hey look my favorite color." Biancha said as she jumped on the back of the midnight blue street bike. Lucky for her the keys were in the ignition. She started the bike hearing it roar to life.

"Don't let that bitch get away." A guy shouted to the two guys who were gaining on her. Biancha put on the blue helmet and kicked the peddle.

"Maybe next time boys." She shouted out to them as she raced onto the street. She dodged traffic making sure the guys wouldn't catch up to her. When she was sure she lost them, she relaxed just a bit. She hit the high way and kept driving. She never stopped. The only time she stopped was when she needed gas. She was on the road for 36 hours when finally she hit a little town called Charming. She cursed as her bike started to act up. She looked around for a garage so someone could fix her bike. She saw a sheriff and decided to ask him for help.

"Excuse me" She said as she pulled alongside of him.

"Yes" He asked with his back turned.

"Can you tell me where a car repair shop is? It seems my bike doesn't want to work with me." Biancha said. She hated cops. She felt they were filthy but if asking a cop for help was the quickest way to leave and keep riding, then she would do it.

"Uh yea it-" He said as he turned around but stopped short as he looked at her. He looked her up and down. He looked at her tiny shorts and a blue V neck shirt with boots. Biancha rolled her eyes and glared.

"Um hello" She said. The cop knocked himself out of his day dream and looked at Biancha.

"Uh what" He said trying to regain focus.

"Auto repair shop." She said in a smart ass tone.

"Right uh it's a few miles in. Come on I'll give you a lift." He said as he opened the door for her.

"What about my bike?" She asked

"We can put it in the back." He pointed at his cop truck. Biancha nodded and got into the passenger seat as she waited for the cop to put the bike in the back. After he did that, he got into the driver seat and started the truck.

"So uh, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new." He said as he got on the highway.

"Just passing through, my bike decided to stop working." She mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's a girl like you riding a bike like that?" He asked. She stayed quiet and glared at him.

"So um my name is David. What's yours?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't talk to strangers." She said as they pulled up to a place called Teller –Morrow Auto Repair Shop. When they pulled in through the gate she saw guys working on cars. They all looked up and glared at the cop car.

"Who are they?" She asked David.

"Oh they are the SONS." He said as he got out of the car.

"SONS" She asked confused.

"Sons of Anarchy they are a biker club. Look stay away from them. They are criminals." David said

Biancha chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Maybe I do belong here." She thought to her self.

"What's up Hale?" A guy with blonde hair asked as he walked over to the police car.

"Hey Jax this pretty little lady's bike broke down. Needs some fixing." Hale said as he put his arm around me. I moved away and he frowned.

"Bike" The blonde guy name Jax asked me.

"Yeah bike" I replied

"Alright take it out and we will see what we can do." Jax said. Hale nodded and took the midnight blue bike out of his truck just then his pager went off.

"Shit I got to go." Hale said he then turned to me.

"Need me to drop you off anywhere?" He asked as he moved closer.

"No, I'm just here to get my bike fixed then I will be on my way." I replied back as I turned to see everyone staring at me.

"Alright" He said. He pulled out a card and handed it to me.

"Here's my number. Call me if you need anything." He said as he winked and got into his car and drove away. I crumbled the paper up and threw it on the floor. She heard someone chuckling.

Biancha turned around to see the blonde hair guy laughing. "Not a big fan of Hale?" He asked. I shook my head and he laughed again.

"Neither are we." He said and I smirked.

"So about my bike." I asked

"Shit right. Let's take a look." He said as he looked at my bike just then his phone rang.

"Fuck it's, my old lady, sorry darlin' I got to take this." Jax said as he flipped his phone open.

"Yoo Hap, I need you to look at a bike for me. I got to go Tara needs me." Jax called out to someone. He then got on his Harley and raced out of the parking lot. I sighed as I shifted my weight on my other leg and waited.

"This the bike." She heard someone say from behind her. Biancha turned around and came face to face, with the most hot guy ever. Shit he was bald. He had on a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans that had grease on them. His jeans showed off his V-line nice and good. Biancha wanted to see if he looked just as yummy underneath those clothes. She snapped out of it and refocused.

"Uh yea this is it." Biancha said. The guy nodded his head.

"Prospect" He called out, and a guy with a biker vest on, walked towards us and looked at the guy.

"Yeah Happy?" He asked

"Take the bike to the garage." The guy Happy said. The other guy nodded and wheeled my bike well 'stolen bike' back to the garage.

We walked into the garage and this guy with a Mohawk stops when he saw the bike.

"Holy shit whose bike is that." He said as he ran his finger across it,

"Mine" I said and everyone looked at me.

"Shit this is a beauty." The guy with the Mohawk said as he looked over the bike.

"What's so special about it." A guy with crazy black hair asked.

"Boys" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw the guy with blonde hair holding a crying one year old in his arms. I smiled as I saw the baby. The baby reached his arms out to me and Jax smiled.

"Shit, my boy has some good ass taste." The guy with blonde said as everyone laughed. I smiled as I held the baby in my arms, calming him down.

"This is a VFR1200F street bike." Jax said as he looked at the bike with so much love in it.

"Six-speed Honda Dual-Clutch Transmission." Jax said as he walked towards the bike and began to look it over.

"Arguably one of the most advanced street bike power plants ever. The VFR1200F's 1237cc Unicom-head V4 is state-of-the-art engine from top to bottom end. For 2012 it puts out even more low-end torque." Jax said with pride as a bent down.

"Everything touch screen." Jax said as he stood up and looked at the touch screen.

"Ever wanted to drive something super-fast your balls might fall off." Jax asked his boys as he looked at them. They all nodded as Happy leaned against the door frame.

"Then this is it. This baby is fast, super fucking fast." Jax said as he patted it. My legs were killing me from standing up so I decided to just sit on the floor. All the guys looked at me as I pulled my phone out of my bag.

"Shit you're kidding me, this shit was not supposed to be released until a few more months." The guy with crazy black hair said.

"Is it really yours?" Jax asked me. I nodded my head and he gave a look to the guys.

"Why don't you go inside the bar and get something to drink. We will call you when it's done." Jax said to her. Biancha stood up and had Abel in her arms as she walked into the club house. She saw a bunch of girls who were wearing clothes half their size. Biancha rolled her eyes as she walked towards the bar and sat down with Abel in her arms.

"What the fuck are you doing with my son." She heard a voice say. Biancha looked up to see a brunette wearing scrubs glaring at her.

"Jax asked me to take him." I said as I took a swig of beer.

"Give me" She growled. I rolled my eyes as I handed her Abel.

"Did she hurt you?" The girl asked Abel. Biancha rolled her eyes as they began to walk away. She leaned into the bar and closed her eyes. Getting some sleep will help with the long journey she had to take.

-HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY-HAPPY

I was sitting watching Juice and Tig argue over how to fix an engine on a car when I saw the pussy David Hale pull up.

"What the fuck does he want." Jax said as he walked his way towards the cop car. I was about to turn around when I saw a fine piece of ass step out of the passenger seat.

"Damn" I said as I stared her up and down. She was wearing some nice tight and short white shorts with a brown buckle to match that she had on a tiny blue V neck T-shirt that showed off her tits perfectly and she had on a pair of short boots.

"Shit that's sex on legs." I heard Tig say. I kept a solid statue but in side I was chuckling at Tig. As I stared at the girl, I saw Hale pull out a fucking sexy midnight blue bike.

"Shit if that's hers then I'm marrying her." Juice said as he stood alongside of me. I rolled my eyes, as David gave her a card then rushed out of the parking lot with red lights flashing. I saw her crumble something up and then Jax shoulders shaking. I sat there and watched her when I heard Jax call to me to take care of the bike that Tara needed him. I sighed as I walked closer to her.

"Is this the bike?" My raspy voice asked as my face was blank. I saw her turn around and then stop when her eyes started to run over my body. I smirked as she looked me over.

"Uh yeah, it is." She stumbled over her words.

"Prospect" I yelled to shit head number one.

"Yeah Hap" He called to me as he jogged towards me.

"Take this bike into the garage." I said to him. He nodded at me and took the bike to the back. I watched the bike being wheeled to the back, I started to think.

_That's either her boyfriend's bike_. was my first thought. Or

_She is rich rebel and mommy and daddy bought it for her._ Was my second thought. I cleared my head as we walked into the garage. After all the guys were hitting on her Jax came back and was in love with the bike.

When the hot chick left with Abel, I turned towards Jax.

"What you think brother." He asked me as Tig and Opie began to work on the bike.

"It's either her boyfriend's, or her rich parents bought it for her." I said as I took a cigarette out of my pack and lit it.

"Or she stole it." Juice said as he came into the garage with his laptop.

"What?" Jax asked. I looked up as I took a hit off of my cigarette.

"This same exact bike was stolen from Wichita, Kansas three days ago." Juice said

"It's register to a guy name David Hennery." Juice said as he read the name out to everyone.

"I think we got some information to figure out." Jax said

"I'm going to talk to her." Jax said as he began walking towards the club house.

"Jax" Tara screamed

"Shit" Jax cursed as the guys chuckled. I sat there shaking my head and took another puff from my cigarette.

"Bitch won't leave me alone." Jax mumbled. He waited for Tara to walk over to him. She walked into the garage with a pissed off expression.

"What Tara I'm working." Jax said to her as he began to walk passed her.

"What the fuck were you thinking, let some crow eater take care of Abel." Tara yelled. I rolled my eyes as I flicked my cigarette down on the ground.

"I'll go talk to her." I told Jax as I patted him on the back. He nodded and took Tara into the parking lot where they began to fight. I stepped into the bar to see her leaning back into the bar stool with her eyes closed and a half empty beer next to her.

"Hey Happy want to have some fun." Some bitch with blonde hair said as she slid her hands onto my chest.

"Go home bitch." I told her as I walked past her and walked to the mystery girl.

"Yo" I said to her. I saw her wake up and looked at me.

"Is it fixed?" She asked as she sat up and looked at me.

"Nah Tig has to call in the parts. Could take weeks." I said as I grabbed a beer.

"Weeks. I need to leave like today." She growled as she stood up and looked at me.

"Well you should get comfortable in Charming." I said as I popped the lid of the beer open and began to walk away.

"Whats your name?" I asked her

"b" She simply said.

"Full name and last name smart ass." I said to her she frowned.

"Biancha Esposito" She said. I nodded my head.

"Oh and next time you steal a bike, make sure to be more careful about it." I growled as I looked at her shocked face.

"What-" She tried to say.

"Leave your number with Jax. We will call you when we get the parts in." I said as I walked away. She looked at me and froze.

I walked towards the garage to see Tara racing out the garage and Jax holding Abel.

"Talked to her." I said as I leaned against the wall again.

"And" Jax asked as he tried not to wake up Abel.

"Her name is Biancha Esposito." I told him. Jax looked at Juice and Juice nodded his head and began to type away on his computer.

"She sticking around?" Jax asked

"Until her bike is fixed." I said as I looked at Abel.

"You good?" I asked him. Jax sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"All she wants to do is fucking fight. She's driving me fucking insane." He growled

"Got it" Juice said as we all looked up at him.

"Holy shit this is a feisty one." Juice said

"Well read it out loud shit head." Tig hissed at Juice. Juice glared at Tig but began to read the information out loud.

"Biancha Esposito. Been to jail 10 times and been arrested 14 times." Juice said as everyone looked at him.

"What she been arrested for?" Jax asked as he sat on a stool and took out his pack of smokes.

"She was arrested in high school 5 times for pulling out her A curved, trailing-point knife on a couple of people." Juice said

"One time on a guy who tried to feel her up. Another for a girl who was talking shit about her dad. Another for some guy hitting her car in the school parking lot. Another for a cheer leader who looked at her wrong and another for pulling her knife out at a couple of girls in the girls locker room." Juice chuckled as he shook his head.

"What has she been to jail for?" I asked the little nerd.

"Three breaking and entering, four assault chargers, one DUI, three for manslaughter. One for stabbing a kid to death in her high school parking lot. Another for killing her bus driver and another for beating a guy to death with a brick in an ally. Unregister gun, bar fighting and lastly stealing a car when she was 13." Juice said

"Shit" I cursed as everyone looked at Juice.

"What else does it say?" Jax asked Juice.

"Says her dad died while serving in Iraq when she was 17." Juice said

"Anything else?" I asked

"Her mom Alissa was arrested 10 times for prostituting and drugs." Juice said

"So her mom's a whore." Tig said

"That and a druggie." Juice said to him.

"Shit" Juice cursed

"What" We all asked.

"A warrant was just issued for her arrest." Juice cursed

"When?" Jax asked

"Yesterday at 3:30 p.m., for a stolen midnight blue bike." Juice said and we all starred at the bike.

"So the cops are looking for her." Jax asked

"Yeah pretty much." Juice said as he looked up from his laptop.

"Has the news gotten to Charming yet?" Jax asked Juice as he walked up and stood behind Juice.

"No, the warrant was issued in Wichita, Kansas." Juice said as he looked at his computer.

"Hey" We heard a voice say from the door way. We all turned around to look at Biancha or if that's her real name, standing against the door.

"I need somewhere to stay. Any chance one of you can take me to a hotel?" Biancha asked us. I looked at Jax and he looked at me.

"Well since there is a warrant out for your arrest I wouldn't do that." Jax said

"What?" She hissed

"Seems like the cops in your home town know that you stole that beauty right there and issued a warrant for you." Tig said to her.

"Fuck" She yelled

"You're staying here until we can get your bike fixed." Jax said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What makes you think I would stay here with a bunch of strangers." She hissed and I raised my eye brow at her.

"Fine go ahead leave. Go to jail for the 15 time." Jax said as he walked away and she stood still.

"We know all about you." Juice said as he looked at her.

"What-how" She said

"Easy" Tig said as he smirked. Next thing you know she pulled her knife out of her boot and had him against the wall with the knife to his throat. I acted quick and knocked the knife out of her hands and had her against the wall.

"Wrong move sweetheart." I growled as she tried to get free.

"Get off of me you fucking ass whole." She hissed and I smirked.

"Leave if you want to get caught. Your running from something and I know it's not from the cops." I hissed and she stopped struggling.

"If you want to stay low. Then take your shit into the room all the way in the back." I hissed as I let her go and picked up her knife. She glared and held out her hand for her knife. I smirked as I handed it back and watched her walk inside.

"Holy shit that bitch is crazy." Tig said as I smirked.

"Lets go boys lock it up." Clay called out as he walked into the garage with Jax behind him.

"I heard we have a criminal." Clay said as he starred at the boys.

"The bitch just pulled a fucking knife out on me." Tig cursed as Jax chuckled.

"Should we be careful with her?" Clay asked me.

"Don't know" I said he nodded and walked into the club house with us following behind him.

"It's Friday which means it's time for my dick to be sucked and fucked." Tig cheered as I chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2: We Have To Protect Her

Chapter 2: We Have To Protect Her

Biancha Sighed as she put her back pack down that she had on her back. She looked around and saw a poster with an almost naked girl on the back of the door. Sighing again Biancha sat down on the bed when the door opened.

"Shit sorry" Jax said to her as he entered the room.

"They didn't tell me they put you in my room." Jax said as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh uh sorry. I can change rooms if you want." Biancha said as she started to get up from the bed.

"Nah darlin' your good. Here let me clean you out a drawer." Jax said as he eyed her bag on the bed.

"No that's okay." Biancha started to say but Jax already started to do it. He emptied everything in his first and second drawers and combined them into a third one.

"These two are yours." He said as he pointed at them. She nodded and got up and mumbled a "thanks" as she started to put the clothes she had in the drawer.

Jax nodded as he lied down on the bed pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

"Want one" He offered her. She smiled and nodded as she took one from him. He lit it for her, as she put it to her lips she closed her eyes taking a nice long drag from the cigarette.

"You know this bed is big enough for us to share darlin'." Jax said as he leaned against the head board and took a drag from his cigarette. Biancha raised her eye brow and looked at him.

"Fine suit your self." He mumbled as he took another drag. Biancha sighed as she climbed into bed with Jax. Leaning her back against the headboard just like he did.

"I'm still trying to figure you out." Jax mumbled to her as he put out the butt and closed his eyes.

"Whats there to figure out." Biancha said as put out her butt and put her head on the pillow and starred at the ceiling.

"There's a lot to figure out." Jax said simply as he laid the same way she was.

"like?" She asked him as she focused on the ceiling.

"Whats a hot chick like you running from." Jax said, Biancha sat up and looked at him.

"Who says I'm running?" She asked him, trying to play it cool.

"Relax sunshine I ain't a cop I won't tell." Jax said as he sat up in bed and chuckled at her. Biancha turned her face away from his view and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch." Biancha mumbled randomly as she got calmed down and turned to face his raised eye brow.

"What just saying." She shrugged and Jax laughed.

"Yeah I know she's a bitch." Jax said as he closed his eyes.

"Look I might not know a lot about biker clubs but from what I read and heard. The way she is treating you in front of your boys, is total disrespect." Biancha said to him.

"And what do you know about biker clubs huh?" Jax asked as he opened his eyes

"Not important" Se simply replied as she sighed.

"Come on tell me. I wanna see if that bullshit you read and heard is true." Jax said as he leaned his head on his elbows and looked at her.

"All I know is that an old lady is to respect her old man." Biancha said as Jax looked at her.

"Do you even know what an old lady is?" Jax asked her. , Biancha thought for a second then shock her head "no".

"An old lady is a steady girlfriend or wife." Jax said to her and she nodded.

"And you are right, an old lady is supposed to respect her old man." Jax said as he got up and looked at his watch.

"We're having a party. We always have a party on Fridays. Basically we sit around get drunk and fuck girls." Jax said as he put his hand on the door nob.

"So feel free to come out." He said to her. Biancha nodded her head and watched him open the door. He turned around and watched her getting off the bed to follow him.

"By the way.." Jax said as she passed him. She turned around and looked at Jax.

"Tara ain't my old lady." Jax said as he walked passed her and went to the bar with all his brothers. Biancha stood there and starred at the wall for a second not realizing someone was watching her.

"You going to sit there all day darling? Or are you going to get your cute little ass out there and go entertain the boys." A cold voice said. Biancha looked up to see an older looking woman wearing tight clothes and black hair staring at her.

"Excuse me?" Biancha asked trying to keep her cool.

"Go do your job, just like all the other sweet butts out there." Gemma said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Biancha.

"Whats a sweetbutt?" Biancha asked confused. Gemma narrowed her eyes and looked the girl over.

"Whats your name?" Gemma asked her.

"B" Biancha simply said as the lady looked her over.

"Full name" Gemma growled

"Biancha" Biancha said with attitude and the woman chuckled.

"So you're the crazy bitch who pulled that knife out on Tig." Gemma said as she smirked.

"Yeah guess so." Biancha said as she started to walk passed her but Gemma stepped in her way.

"Why are you here?" Gemma asked her.

"Bike broke down." Biancha said as she walked into the bar area to see all the guys siting around, and a bunch of sluts trying to seduce them.

Biancha sat down on the bar stool and saw a guy wearing a vest, on the back it had prospect writing in big letters.

"What can I get you?" He asked as he looked over her body.

"Get us two Bacardi's and stop staring at her shit head." A voice said from behind her.

Biancha turned around and groaned seeing it was the lady who tried to trap her in the hallway. The prospect snapped his attention away from her and did what he was told.

"thanks" Biancha mumbled as he put one in front of her and gave the other one to Gemma who took a seat at the bar with Biancha.

Biancha turned her chair around so it faced the room, so she could see everything that was going on.

"So are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to have to find out my self." Gemma asked as she watched Biancha down the drink with out even flinching.

"Can you give me a Smirnoff" Biancha asked over her shoulder to the prospect.

"Uh sure what flavor?" He asked her.

"What ever flavor you think I would like." She said as she watched the crowd.

"I told you why I'm here." Biancha said as she turned and looked at Gemma.

"Here you go." The prospect said as he put a green apple Smirnoff in her hand.

"My favorite" Biancha said as she smiled.

"Now darling if you expect me to sit there and believe that lie, that your only here for you bike that broke down then you must think I'm dumb. , I saw the scars that your trying to hide both physically and mentally. now try again and don't fucking lie." Gemma said. She then turned real serious.

"Already told you the truth." Biancha said as she stood her ground and took a swig of her Smirnoff.

"Watch who your talking to darling. I would hate to see that pretty little face of yours all bruised up and bloody." Gemma said as she narrowed her eyes at Biancha.

"Are you threatening me?" Biancha asked as she glared.

Gemma stood up, finished her drink then turned towards her "take it how ever you would like. Just remember one thing sweetheart, if you play with fire your going to get burned." Gemma said as she walked away. Biancha rolled her eyes as she turned towards the prospect.

"Another one please." She asked him. He nodded as he turned around to get it.

Biancha could feel someone sneaking up on her she reached down and put her hand on her boot where her knife is.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A dark raspy voice said.

Biancha looked up and saw the hot biker who she could not stop thinking about.

"What do you want." she growled out to him as she took the second Smirnoff that the prospect has gave her. Happy looked at her rising an eye brow.

"Take a ride with me tomorrow." He said to her out of no where, which caused Biancha to choke on her Smirnoff.

"What?" She asked him as she looked him over.

"Be ready and waiting out side on the picnic table at 12." Happy said as he grabbed a beer.

"And if I don't?" She asked him as she saw him walking away.

"Your loss then." Was all he said as he disappeared into the crowd.

Biancha sighed as she finished her drink then slowly walked her way towards the dorm rooms.

"Where you going darlin'." A voice said to her. Biancha looked up to see Jax drinking with the hot biker who just asked her to go riding with him and a guy with scars on his face.

"Bed. I'm tired." She mumbled as she looked at him.

"Save some room for me in bed." He said to her. She looked at him but nodded as she walked into the room and replaced her clothes with yoga pants and a tank top.

As soon as Biancha's head hit the pillow she was out, until she heard the door opening. Biancha peaked through her one eye keeping the other closed as she saw Jax slowly take off his cut. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Biancha starring at him.

"You don't mind right?" He asked her as he took off his shirt to reveal his reaper tattoo on his back.

"It's your room." She said as she watched him slide down his jeans and put on a pair of sweats. He rolled his eyes at her as he moved closer to the bed. He slid the covers down as he slid into the bed.

"Night darlin'." He said to her as he turned over facing the door.

"Night Jax" She replied as she turned and faced the bathroom.

-BIANCHA & HAPPY-BIANCHA & HAPPY-BIANCHA & HAPPY-BIANCHA & HAPPY-

Biancha woke up the next morning feeling someone's arms around her waist. She opened her eyes but hurried up and closed them as the hot California sun came glaring through the window. Biancha reopened her eyes again and turned to see her body pressed against Jax's, and that he was holding her. For some reason she felt safe with the guys here. She don't know why but she knew she could trust them. Because they are sort of just like her. They are all criminals. Biancha felt movements breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned over to see Jax awake.

"Morning" He said to her. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. It surprised him but he slowly ran his hands through her curly hair.

"You sleep okay?" He asked her as he looked down at her.

"Yeah haven't slept that good for a couple of years." She mumbled as she got up and stretched. Jax leaned against the head board as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"Mind if I take a shower?" She asked him as she pulled at her greasy hair.

"It's your room too darlin' go ahead." He said to her. She nodded and bent down to get her clothes. Jax got up and put on jeans and fresh shirt, after putting on colon and deodorant

"I'm going to go outside and sit on the picnic table, come outside when your done." Jax said to her as she tried to find a shirt. She cursed as she saw they were all dirty.

"here" Jax said as he handed her a small navy blue reaper shirt. Biancha stood up and took it.

"thanks" She mumbled to him and he nodded.

"Towels are underneath the cabinet in the bathroom and just leave your dirty clothes in my pile. I'll wash them later today." He said to her as he left the room.

Biancha smiled as she saw him disappear. She liked Jax, but not like she wanted to fuck him or something. She could tell that if she had a future with this club house Jax would play the big brother role. Biancha walked into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower to relax her swollen muscles from the long drive

-HAPPY & BIANCHA-

Jax walked outside and sat on top of the picnic table where all the other guys were.

"How was it?" Tig asked Jax as he sat down. Jax looked at Tig like he was stupid.

"How was what?" Jax asked as he took out a blunt from his pack of smokes and lit it, letting it relax him.

"Don't try to play dumb Jax. Was she tight?" Tig asked as he watched Jax take a hit from the blunt.

"Don't know didn't have sex with her." Jax said as he blew out circles of smoke.

"What the fuck." Tig yelled as everyone looked at Jax.

"Why not Jacky boy?" Chibs asked Jax.

"I don't know. I saw the bruises and scars on her wrist and shit." Jax said as he looked at the guys.

"Shit I would of tore that pussy up." Tig said as everyone chuckled.

"I have feelings for her, but its more like a big brother and little sister kind of feeling." Jax said as he took another hit.

"Thats hot" Tig said as everyone looked at him.

"Dude did your mom drop you on your head or some shit." Happy said and everyone chuckled. Jax closed his eyes and let the weed take over his body as he heard the club house door opened and heard foot steps. He heard the guys whistle.

"My , my you sure do look hot in that shirt, and those tight ripped jeans. I wonder how long it will take me to get you out of them." Tig said as Jax opened his eyes and saw Biancha standing in front of him glaring.

"Don't make me hurt you." Biancha said in a cold dead tone as she sat between Jaxs legs and he passed her the weed. She smiled as she took a hit and blew out a heart of smoke.

"You don't have your knife on you so come and try darling." Tig said as he taunted her.

Biancha chuckled as she opened her eyes and starred at Tig. "I don't need my knife to fuck you up." She said as the guys chuckled.

"Uh oh here comes trouble." Opie said as Tara car pulled into the parking lot.

"Swear to god this bitch never gives me a fucking break." Jax said as Biancha stood up so he could stand.

Biancha took his seat on the picnic table as he reached over for the weed and took a last hit as Tara stalked over towards them.

"Did you sleep with her." Tara yelled as she pointed at Biancha.

"Babe calm down." Jax said as he tried to calm her down.

"I knew it." Tara yelled as she brought back her fist and connected it Biancha face. Everyone heard a crack as Biancha jaw loosened.

"shit" Everyone said as they saw Biancha clutch her fist. Biancha was on her feet in a matter of seconds.

"Tara I didn't fucking sleep with her." Jax said as he pushed Tara a little. Jax walked over to Biancha and put a hand on her shoulder. Everyone saw her eyes blacken and it scared the shit out of everyone.

"Go ahead Jax go make sure your little slut is alright." Tara said as she growled. Happy walked behind Biancha and grabbed her by the waist.

"Lets go" He said to her. He knew she was about to snap and everyone knew about Biancha's record so they were trying to get her away from Tara before there was blood on the floor. Her jaw sat there looking lose as Happy began to walk her away.

"Your just like your whore of a mother." Tara yelled. Biancha stopped dead and stood there.

"shit" Juice said as Biancha stalked her way back to Tara. Happy backed away letting her go. Tara deserves everything Biancha was going to do to her.

"Well Tara is was nice meeting you." Tig said as Tara turned and glared at him.

"Shut up Tig." She hissed at him and Tig narrowed his eyes.

"Nah for real B has a record of killing people who touch her." Tig said as he smirked.

"Go die" Tara said to Tig. As she tried to stay calm. But deep down she was scared for her life. Because she knew she made a mistake by punching Biancha.

"Aye baby girl." Tig called over to Biancha who stopped dead in her tracks in front of Tara. Biancha turned and faced Tig.

"Give her a good punch from me." Tig said as Jax cursed.

"Oh I sure will." Biancha said as she pulled back her fist and connected it with Tara's face. Blood poured out of her nose as Tara fell back on her ass.

"You don't know shit about my mother bitch. So shut the fuck up, or you will find your self buried 6 feet under the fucking ground. Where no one will hear your screams and you will be buried alive." Biancha said in a calm but deadly voice that gave everyone the chills. Even the killer himself.

"I know everything about your family Biancha Meredith Esposito." Tara said as she stood up and looked at Biancha. Biancha narrowed her eyes at Tara.

"I did some little research about you." Tara said as she wiped the blood from her nose. By now Gemma and Clay joined the scene. Jax stood next to Biancha as she cracked her fingers waiting for the bitch to egg her on. It's been a while since she has killed someone, and today might be Tara's lucky day.

"Tara thats club business." Jax said as he growled at her and she glared at Jax.

"anyway" Tara said as she set her eyes on Biancha.

"I found out a lot of interesting shit." Tara said as she looked at her hand which was covered from the blood of her nose. When Biancha stayed quiet Tara egged her on some more.

"Well arn't you going to ask what I found out." Tara said as she smirked.

"Don't test me bitch, my hands are inching to wrapped them selves around that small neck of yours and squeeze till your lifeless body is laying on the ground underneath me." Biancha said and everyone twitched a little bit. Everyone but Happy. He sat there admiring the girl who was standing in front of him.

"I found out that your crack addict of a whore mother is the little sister of my mother." Tara said as everyone eyes got wide.

"That means were cousins." Tara said as she smirked.

"I ain't related to you bitch." Biancha growled and Tara narrowed her eyes.

"Oh but you are. I knew I seen you from somewhere. After doing all the research it all clicked. Me and my mother used to go to your house and check up on you and your whore of a mother." Tara said as she stepped closer to Biancha.

"It all came back to me. Seeing you, looking miserable siting in your room while your mom was shooting up." Tara said

"Shut up" Biancha whispered

"How she beat the fuck out of you just for the hell of it." Tara said as she took another step towards Biancha.

"Shut up" Biancha voice got louder.

"How you would beg your dad not to leave when he got deployed." Tara said as she was an inch away from Biancha.

"Shut the fuck up." Biancha growled as everyone listen to the things Tara was saying.

"How you would beg my mom to take you with us." Tara said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I swear to god." Biancha said as he veins turned into hot lava.

"Or how you would cry to my mom and tell her about the men that your mom would invite over to have a coke fest, would sneak into your room and-.." Tara said but Biancha snapped.

Biancha stepped forward and grabbed Tara by the hair and slammed her down on the ground as Biancha got on top of her.

"You don't know shit." Biancha yelled as she took Tara's head and hit it against the pavement.

"Shit" Everyone cursed as they tried to get Biancha off of Tara. Happy and Jax jumped and grabbed Biancha off of Tara.

"Let me go the bitch is going to die." Biancha yelled as Clay stepped in.

"Shhh calm down." Clay said as he put a hand on her shoulder but she tried to get free so Jax grabbed Biancha's feet as Happy grabbed her shoulders and picked her up.

"Whats wrong bitch, don't want everyone to know your true story." Tara yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Tara." Jax yelled but Tara kept going.

"Go ahead tell them B, tell them about how you have the cartel after you for blood." Tara said as Biancha tried to get free.

"Tell them how much of a whore you are Biancha." Tara screamed as Opie and Juice grabbed Tara trying to get her calm down.

"Let go of me." Biancha screamed. Clay nodded to Jax and Happy. They put her down but Happy grabbed her waist pressing it closing against his as he kept her still.

"Come here bitch. I'm going to skin you alive with my knife." Biancha yelled as she tried to get free but Happy had a firm grip on her.

"Enough" Clay yelled and everything stopped, and got silent.

"Tara leave and don't come back until I say so." Clay said as he looked at Tara.

"Fuck that I'm staying." Tara said as Jax got up in her face.

"Go the fuck home." He growled to her and Tara's face softened.

"Jax I'm your old lady, how could you let her do that to me?" Tara whined like a two year old.

"You wanna be an old lady?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Then leave. Get your shit and go the fuck home and wait for me there." He yelled at her. She frowned but nodded. Juice and Opie let her go.

"I hope you burn in hell bitch." Tara spat at her.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart. I will and when I do I'm taking you with me." Biancha hissed

"Go back to your whore of a mother." Tara said. But Gemma had enough. She slapped Tara across the face leaving a nice big red hand print. Tara gasped as she held her face and looked at Gemma.

"Go the fuck home." Gemma hissed. Tara glared but did what she was told. Everyone watched as she raced away from the garage with tires squealing. Happy let Biancha go and touched her jaw.

"Let me have a look at that doll." The Scottish dude said as he walked up to Biancha. Biancha took a step back and everyone watched.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Chibs said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Chibs don't" Jax said as he saw Biancha's face. He moved closer as Biancha watched his every move like he was her pray.

"Biancha it's me, Jax come here darlin." Jax said as he put his hand out for her to take. Everyone could see the tears in her eyes, but they never fell. She refused to let them fall.

"Come on darlin." Jax said to her. Biancha took his hand and allowed Jax to pull her into a hug.

"You're safe darlin, shh calm down." Jax said to her as she made eye contact with the guys behind her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to relax.

"Is what she said true?" Juice asked. Tig glared at Juice and smacked him up side the head.

"Ow what the fuck it was just a question." Juice said as he rubbed his head. Biancha pulled away from Jax and sat down on the bench. Chibs looked at her as he stepped closer and she nodded for him to check her jaw.

"My mom was an evil demented women" Biancha said as Chibs touched his jaw feeling it. Everyone looked at Biancha and sat down listening to what she was saying. Some sat on the ground. Some sat on the picnic table with her and some leaned against the bike wall of the club house.

"She never wanted me. She wanted to get rid of me but my dad refused. He loved me even when I was just a little egg in her stomach." Biancha told them.

"My dad helped my mom. He helped her get clean and from what everyone told me, she looked alive and happy with my dad. But when my dad got a letter in the mail when I was 5 saying he was being deployed on a boat and will be serving over seas. It broke my mom's heart." Biancha said as Chibs disappeared into the club house.

"He was away a lot and it killed my mom. She started drinking again. At first it was a glass of wine a day then it turned into twice a day. Then she turned to beer every 4 hours. Then she started the hard core shit. She would drink anything that was hardcore every minute. She would knock them back constantly." Biancha said as Chibs walked back outside with a bag of ice he handed it to her and she put it on her jaw. She hissed as the coldness hit her skin.

"When she was drunk she became mean. At first it was just yelling. Then it turned to pushing. Then it turned to punching and kicking." Biancha said as everyone frowned.

"My father was a good man. When he came home one day he saw the bruises and he blamed him self. He tried to help my mom but she was already in to deep. So instead he showed me how to fight and survive. By the time I turned 8 I was in and out of juvy, for fighting and shit. Things started to get bad. My mom got worse and she turned to drugs." Biancha said

"I was 14 when she brought the first guy home. They were high as hell and when my mom passed out he would sneak into my room and run his hands through my hair telling me what a special girl I was." Biancha said as she glared.

"It didn't stop. She kept bringing home guys and they kept sneaking into my room. When my dad died I was 17. I snapped. The only person who kept me from going crazy, was gunned down and shot in the head 16 times and stabbed 23 times. He was on his way home to me when he got in an accident. The car slammed him into a ditch, he was wearing his marine uniform when he was running for his life trying to get away from the guys but he wasn't fast enough. After the funeral, the guys sneaking into my room didn't stop. It kept getting worse and worse until one day I finally snapped. He was in the cartel business. The son of the leader. He tried to rape me so I cut his dick off and shoved it down his throat making him choke on it. I then took a baseball bat and crashed his skull until I heard a sick crack." Biancha said as everyone starred at her.

"The cartel found out and they have been out for my blood every since." Biancha said

"Are they still looking for you?" Clay asked and Biancha nodded.

"A couple days ago they came into my apartment wanting their money my mom owed them. They didn't know I was there. They thought I left and was on the run. But when my mom begged for her life and told them I was in my room they ran after me. So I packed my shit and jumped out the window. They were fast. I had no other choice but to steal the bike. So I did and when I stopped in Charming I got a text from a blocked number saying, I can run all I want but they will find me and when they do, they will kill me just like they killed my dad." Biancha said as tears fell out of her eyes.

"What was your dad's name again?" Clay asked Biancha.

"Sargent Chase" Biancha whispered as Clay nodded and Piney's eyes got wide.

"Chasey boy" Piney asked as Biancha snapped her head up.

"How did yo-" She started to say.

"Shit Chase was a good man he was well known by all the Marines for being a hero." Piney said as Biancha nodded.

"Don't worry darling we will take care of you. No will hurt you." Piney said as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can take care of my self." She mumbled

"How? By running?" Gemma hissed and Biancha glared.

"Let us help you baby." Gemma said as she took a step closer to Biancha. Biancha sighed but nodded. She snapped her head and made eye contact at Happy who was staring at her.


	3. AN

Hi all this is kim67255, I'm the beta reader for hardy101. She has asked me to write another AN saying that things are on hold for a little while. RL is just taking up all of her time (you know school and family). She will update when she is able.

This will be taken down as soon as a chapter is updated.

Thanks

Kim


End file.
